Hell Boundary
by Enjyu'sGirl
Summary: My version of the second season. Will Yamato and the gang be able to defeat the nameless Satan, leader of the dark organisation Death Infarno? Find out as they Bfight their way through the BDA Grand Pix and at the same time, make new friends and enemies.


Hey everyone this is my very first fanfic, so go easy on me okay? Some things here might not be the same as in the real second season of BDA, but that's what Doujinishi's are right? Oh well, enough of my rambling, enjoy the story! Reviews are well appreciated so do leave one, please and thank you.

Chapter One: Venom Kiss 

The faint pale glow reflected from the moon bathed one of the most modern cities of the BDA world in all its busy glory. However, at a small corner of this very same place, the situation was different. The corner was not a favourable place to hang out – dark, cold and gloomy, in addition slightly filthy.

Surprisingly, at this particular night, one can spot a figure looming there. He had fiery red hair and a slash across his face, the one and only Enjyu, ex-member of the dark BDA organisation, Shadow Alliance. Now that the organisation had disbanded, he had nowhere to go and no purpose to live. Once he considered the simple act of suicide, but that certainly could not end all his painful miseries, could it? Therefore he wandered around, taking the reputation of a drifter. Right then, he had no better things to do, but to pace forewards and backwards, at the same time muttering swear words that were unappropriate for a twelve-year-old. Just as he was engrossed in his little 'activity', an unknown shadow approached him.

"So, this is your latest proffession?"

Enjyu immediately turned around, finding himself face to face with a girl aged around fifteen to sixteen. She had long layered black hair, chocolate-coloured skin and was clothed in a revealing black dress, with black pointy sihletto boots to match.

"Huh, why do you care?" The young boy retoreted at the sarcastic comment.

"I would care no less, if you were of any use you to me," The girl replied cooly, " Enjyu."

Enjyu cocked an eyebrow, slightly alarmed. " How did you know my name?"

The girl took the choice of not answering the question and got straight to the reason of her presence. " What if I told you that I have your most desired knowledge on how to make your BDA far more advanced and powerful than before?"

Even though he no longer needed the thing to fight Ababa's mortal enemies, Enjyu still yearned to be the best. He suppressed his curiousity down to a smirk. " Now you're talking my language. Tell me more."

"Gladly, but to master one thing, one must know the relevant facts," The girl continued, "For uncountable years, I have been watching the BDA underworld very closely, the shadow alliance not an exception. The average people thought that once it was gone, the threath would be over. But in truth, that was not the main enemy. What they should fear is the Death Infarnos."

"Death Infarnos?" Enjyu could not recall of any times when Ababa told him of who or what the Death Infarnos were.

"They work secretly as they were trained to do so by their leader, the nameless Satan. Being the under organisation of the under world, their aim is to study other tactics from top B-fighters to modify their own. Besides that, they're also targeting something else—the legendary forces of Ra."

" The legendary forces of what?" Enjyu could not help but feel annoyed. The questions the girl brought made him look like a clueless idiot.

"Ra, the god to end all gods," The girl answered with the same mysterious tone, "According to records, he turned himself into three B-forces to equip the chosen B-Daman, for the person who manage to obtain all three of them will inherit his supernatural power. Here, take a look at the contents."

She whipped out a bundle of yellow cloth and handed it cautiously to Enjyu. The redhead unravelled it in a flash, his face immediately paled when the realization dawned upon him.

"This…this is…" At a loss for words, he stared at the girl intently for another detailed explanation.

"Yes, indeed I have found one of the forces. I seek your co-operation to use it well at the BDA Grand Pix and defea the nameless Satan. He will definitely bring his accomplices along when the news of this force's presence reached their ears."

"Huh," Enjyu snorted, " Since you know so much, why don't you fight him yourself?"

The girl took a step forward. "The gang itself has more than B-damans, but also a dark power and my part is to find a way on how to weaken it. Yours, as one of the BDA champions, is to provide an excellent head-on battle. Howeveer, your ownership of the force is only temporary, thus it will be returned to me."

"How can you be so sure that I would not betray your trust?" Enjyu asked. No way was he letting a big catch slip away that easily.

"That would be taken care of."

Even while enveloped in darkness, Enjyu could still have a clear view of the girl's smirk. Without wasting a second, she shoved him against the wall roughly and crushed her lips against his. The younger boy responded by kissing her back. Though the girl's lips were the colour of purple, they tasted like red sweet cherries. After a brief period of time, the make-out fest became more passionate and to go along with the flow, Enjyu opened his mouth slightly to create an entrance for the female's tongue. Unfortunately for him, this kiss lacks real feelings, but instead the procedure of a scheme. Suddenly, Enjyu felt a wave of burning pain wash over his internal organs and instantly broke away.

" What the fuck are you doing?" He breathed.

"The way to a man's weakness is through his lust desire for women," The girl stated, " Remember that, Enjyu. What I just transferred to your body is ultra-acidic venom, which will spread around your body once the competition is over, malfunctioning everything in its path. If you are wise enough to make the correct decision, exchange the force for the antidote when all is over. My name is Nethysa Aishtaru, goodbye and good luck."

With that, she turned around and disappeared into the shadow. Enjyu could just helplessly watched her retreating back. Was this his true meaning in purpose? To be used by others for their own selfish reasons? But then, thinking about this was not going to save his life any minute. Once the agony within had subsided, he took out the Lightning Kahn from its pouch and started making the extra-ordinary adjustments.

For now, he was invincible.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, some were completely unaware of the genesis of evil that lurked ahead….


End file.
